bad_business1fandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Categories
Weapons have different catagories for what the base of that category would play like. __toc__ Firearms Assault Rifles Assault rifles are automatic (with one exception being the Famas, being the only current weapon in game to have a burst fire mode), mid-long range, all around decent weapons. You will see people using them in almost every situation. Submachine Guns Submachine guns (or SMGs)' '''have higher ROF than assault rifles, but lower damage per bullet. All SMGs are automatic. More suitable to close-mid range engagements. Light Machine Guns Light machine guns (or LMGs) have the highest ammo pool out of all other gun categories in game, but have a disadvantage of having longest reload times. All LMGs are automatic, and more suitable for close and mid ranges, but also can be used at long ranges. Rifles Rifles are semi automatic weapons capable of killing players in couple of shots. Rifles are made to be used at mid-long range, but can be used at close range. Sniper Rifles Sniper rifles are made to pick people off. Having low ROF, but highest damage per bullet, and ability to one shot anyone on headshot, sniper rifles are the best choice to kill a dangerous person at a safe distance. Snipers are the only weapons that zoom the camera slightly when ADSing. All snipers are semi automatic, and should be only used at long ranges. Shotguns Shotguns are the most interesting weapon type of all. Instead of firing one bullet per shot, they fire multiple pellets instead. This forces the player to play more aggresive, and get more personal with enemies. 2 out of 4 shotguns reload different compared to other guns: instead of reloading the whole magazine, they reload one bullet per time, which allows the player to interupt a reload mid way. Special This section only contains event weapons, such as Raygun and Snowball launcher. All of the weapons in this category cost 10k Cr to be unlocked. Pistols Restricted to only secondaries, pistols are usually meant to be used as a back up when ammo runs out on a primary weapon, or when a enemy leaves the comfort zone for a primary (example: having an enemy too close if the primary is a sniper). Being a back up weapon, pistols have different roles, ranging from just being a back up, or being a pocket sniper/SMG. There are 5 semi automatic, and 2 automatic pistols Other Besides firearms, Bad Business also gives a choice of '''knifes',' grenades '''and '''throwing knifes' to the player Knifes Knifes is the only category in Melee section. As of now, all knifes have the same stats of dealing 75 damage, and having range of 7 studs. As of now, changing the knife will only change the model, however, melees with different stats are planned. Grenades One out of two types of throwables. You get 2 grenades on spawn. All grenades can be cooked (the process of pulling out a pin and holding grenade in your hand, so it has less time before an explosion occurs when you throw it) and have a fuse time of 3 seconds, so be sure to throw one before it explodes in your hands! Throwing Knifes Having only one weapon in category, named the Throwing knife. You get 3 knifes max capacity. Knifes are capable of one shotting anyone who were unfortunate enough to get hit by them, however, it can be hard to throw a knife a large distance, due to it's slow speed and being affected by gravity.